


The Cat

by YT_chan



Series: Headcanons I manage to write in story form [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cats, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Mild Language, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YT_chan/pseuds/YT_chan
Summary: What does Kageyama think about his cat?





	The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This series is probably going to include some sequels I've been promising, so keep a look out for them!   
And enjoy!! ♡

Kageyama has this cat. He doesn’t know where it came from, all he knows is that it doesn’t ever leave him alone. Literally. He has to yank the little furball off of him just so he can use the bathroom in privacy (it’s a girl cat, even though Oikawa says that doesn’t matter), and let’s not even start with going to school.

It’s kind of cute though, so he doesn’t mind it being around, except for when it attacks Oikawa the days he visits and sleeps over. You’d think two pampered kittens would get along just swell, but no. They fought like bitches, and Kageyama had to act like some buff bodyguard and break up the fights. Usually that would consist of untangling the cat (he still hasn’t thought of a name for it) from Oikawa’s hair. The end results were never pretty, what with Oikawa’s hair being knotted beyond belief, but he never failed to peck Kageyama on the cheek for ‘rescuing’ him and hiss at the cat like it just pissed on his bed. Honestly, they could both come from the same ancestors (and probably did judging by their similar behaviour) and still not get along.

But despite the little trouble maker being just that, a trouble maker, Kageyama still kept it, (it’s not like he would’ve been able to get rid of it). Actually, he had tried to the day he discovered it clung to his back. Well, it was Hinata who pointed it out, screaming like the loony he was about some fuzz sucking the blood out of his back. Kageyama had to hide the damn thing in his bag when he couldn’t be rid of it at the school gates. Even way back then, he was already protective of it, not wanting the teachers to confiscate the cat if they found out about it.

Whatever the story, it was the present that mattered. And if keeping the cat meant being a bodyguard for the rest of his life (or the cat’s life, in this case, but he didn’t want to go there), or getting to have a free fur hat whenever it sat on his head, or snuggling with it in bed, Oikawa pressed into his side, well then, he wouldn’t change anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but comments are appreciated!! ♡♡


End file.
